


Welcome to Harry Potter's world

by SupercatFanatic



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Carmilla is whipped, F/F, Fluff, Harry Potter concert, Laura Hollis is a fangirl, Paris - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercatFanatic/pseuds/SupercatFanatic
Summary: Carmilla has taken Laura to a trip to Paris and she has another surprise for her girlfriend: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone by a philarmonic orchestra...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, first attempt at writing for Carmilla, Hollstein of course! 
> 
> I really went to this concert, with my best friend, in Paris. It was so magical, I wanted to share it and no better way than making Laura Hollis go! 
> 
> Since you don't know me in this fandom (not that I'm famous in the Supergirl fandom but still), I'm French and my work is beta-read by a friend of mine so thank you to her (You rock Shizuru!)!
> 
> I'm going to let you read, enjoy!

Laura squealed excitedly as the subway arrived at their station. She took Carmilla’s hand and together they exited the crowded train without looking back. They had been in Paris for barely a week, time passing so fast that they enjoyed every minutes spent there. Well, almost. Carmilla hated the subway, there were too many people and old men leering at them. She constantly had to check her bag, pickpockets were everywhere... But Laura seemed to enjoy even that, repeating that it wasn’t as bad as New York, where she had travelled a few years before.

Carmilla remembered her girlfriend’s face when she announced to her they were going to Paris, how she had thrown herself in her arms, thanking her over and over, kissed her with so much passion that they forgot about their trip for a few hours. But then, Laura’s eyes were shining all over again, as they laid, panting, on their bed, she hadn’t stopped rambling about what she wanted to do there.

Now that they were there, Carmilla had shown Laura the city she had loved living in during the eighties. She had told every story she could remember and kissed her under the Eiffel Tower. They had eaten at the Jules Vernes, their table already booked three months prior. The Louvre museum had been the favorite thing to do for Carmilla, her love for art and history were limitless. Laura had enjoyed Vincennes and Disney Land where they had gone for two days... And now, Laura was about to discover her last surprise, the one Carmilla had kept for the very end of their holidays.

She hadn’t noticed they had stopped walking, it’s only when she felt Laura’s lips on her cheek that she came back to her senses.

« Hey, where’d you go? »

Carmilla smiled softly, squeezing her girlfriend’s hand.

« Sorry cupcake, I was thinking about the night I told you about the trip. »

Laura blushed hard, making the vampire chuckle.

« Let’s get out of here, the concert will start soon. »

« Carm, tell me what it is, please? »

The dark-haired girl shook her head, hurrying the tiny blonde towards the theatre.

« You’ll see soon enough, I think you’ll be able to guess what it’s all about in the line. »

Laura didn’t say anything after that, she was looking at the lights around them, Christmas was a great time to visit the city and Carmilla could only agree when the blue and red lights reflected in Laura’s eyes, dancing and shining.

« Okay, we’re here, cupcake. »

Laura looked in front of her. There was a line of people, ordinary for the most part. She noticed a Slytherin scarf and smiled, Potterheads were everywhere after all. As she raised her eyes, she read the inscription on the front door: « Salle Pleyel ». It was a beautiful building and she looked at Carmilla to get some answers. The brunette only smiled, leaning in to whisper in her ear.

« Look closer. »

So she did, she let her eyes wander through the crowd, seeing the Slytherin scarf again... Wait, wasn’t it on a girl before? She looked for the other person wearing the scarf and found her, in a small group of five people, all of them wearing a Harry Potter scarf. One Gryffindor, two Slytherin and two Hufflepuff... A few people ahead, there was a girl around her age wearing a grey and blue scarf... She opened her eyes wide.

« Holy Hufflepuff... Are we going to a Harry Potter themed concert? »

Carmilla smirked and nodded.

« It’s a projection of the first movie, but with an orchestra playing the music live. »

Once again, the tiny girl hugged her girlfriend and kissed her hard, earning a few smirks from people around them.

« Thank you so much, Carm! I love you so so so much right now! »

« Then wait for it. »

She opened her backpack and took out a package, giving it to Laura.

« Open it now, I’m not sure they will let you in with it otherwise. »

The girl nodded very seriously, opening the gift carefully to find an official Hufflepuff scarf. She squealed excitedly and put it on, her cold-reddened cheeks contrasting with the yellow of the scarf.

« Thank you, Carm! I’ve never had one before! »

Laura joined her hands behind Carmilla’s neck and brought her close. Their lips touched, and it was a silent promise of what would happen tonight behind the closed door of their hotel room. Carmilla grasped Laura’s hips and bit her lower lip, forcing Laura to swallow a moan. They broke apart, feeling self-conscious of the eyes fixated on them. Laura kept Carmilla’s hand in hers, never letting go, her head gently resting on her shoulder. They only moved when it was their turn to show the contents of their bag, entering quickly to leave the winter outside.

***

They were seated on the first balcony, in the center. They had a wonderful view and Laura couldn’t be more excited. She was looking at the documentary they were projecting while the room filled with Potterheads and families. She had her scarf around her neck, her head resting on Carmilla’s shoulder. The brunette’s arm was behind her, holding her close. She was silently surveying the room, like a cat watching its territory.

« Relax Carm’, I can feel you, you’re all riled up. »

« Sorry, the cat in me is nervous when there are too many people. »

Laura smiled and kissed the corner of her mouth.

« Do you want to go out for a while? »

Carmilla shook her head and put a little smile on her face.

« Just enjoy the show, okay? »

The orchestra arrived on the scene, played some notes and sat just before the conductor arrived. There was a loud applause, Laura and Carmilla clapping along. The blonde was so excited, she almost jumped out of her seat.

« Wizards, witches and muggles! It’s a pleasure to have you with us for this wonderful journey to Hogwarts! »

There was another round of applause before he could continue.

« Tonight, we are going to live together the first year of young Harry in the school we all know! I’m certain you all know his adventures by heart but what we are asking you tonight is not to watch the movie, it’s to live it. Laugh for your favorite character, cry when you’re sad with them and boo the ones you hate. Is that understood? »

The entire auditorium exploded in applause, cheering for the great conductor.

« Good, good. »

His German accent made Carmilla smile as she remembered her time in Austria.

« Now, are there any Slytherin in this room? »

Half of the room cheered, making their presence known, just like true Slytherin would have done.

« Where are the Gryffindors? »

Almost the other half of the room cheered, and Laura leaned towards Carmilla to whisper in her ear:

« You better cheer when he calls for Ravenclaw. »

Carmilla shrugged but said nothing.

« I want to hear the Hufflepuffs! »

Laura cheered next to her, clapping and laughing at the same time. Even if there were far less Hufflepuffs, they were here and proud of their house.

« And now what about Ravenclaw? »

There were a few cheers from their balcony, most of them coming from under them, but none from Carmilla. She was timidly clapping, almost inaudibly, but smiling for her house. Laura decided that she would let it go for now.

The auditorium fell silent then, as the first musicians played the first notes of Hedwig’s theme. There were another round of applause and Carmilla could feel Laura tense with excitation, her eyes lighting up like only Harry Potter could. The movie kept going, showing young Harry being treated like a house elf by the Dursleys. Then Hagrid arrived, saving him from them to take them to Hogwarts and everyone applauded for the giant because how could you not? Carmilla was clapping too, she loved Hagrid. She felt Laura’s hand take hers, only letting go when she wanted to show her contentment.

During the sorting ceremony, everyone cheered for their house when a student was sorted in them. They clapped when McGonagall gave points to Ron and Harry for knocking the troll out. Then came the Quidditch match. Laura had never seen Carmilla so taken in something.

The entire room lived the match, booing Slytherin when they hit Johnson and Wood, cheering and clapping when Gryffindor goaled. They almost stood for Harry when he caught the Golden Snitch! And Carmilla was living it so intensely, cheering louder than even Laura could, almost insulting Slytherin for their unfair playing…  
During the interval, Laura grabbed Carmilla’s jacket and pressed their lips together in a hungry kiss. They heard someone cheering them so they broke apart.

« Cupcake... Not that I’m complaining but what was that for? »

Laura still had her hand on Carmilla’s jacket, the other putting a wild strand of hair behind her ear.

« This is so much better than I had imagined it would be... I’m so happy, it really is magical, Carm’. Even you are into it. »

The brunette shrugged at that, slapping herself mentally for being caught being into Harry Potter.

« The orchestra is good, that is all. »

Laura smirked, letting go of her jacket to put her head back on her shoulder.

« If it helps you sleep at night. »

The movie continued after a ten minute intermission, and it was just as intense as the first part. The music was beautifully executed, perfectly synchronized. Identical for the most part. Laura was so into it, and Carmilla was living it so strongly too that they forgot for a moment that they weren’t in Hogwarts.  
The scene of the House Cup arrived, and even though they all knew the end, they were gripping their seat tightly, waiting for Dumbledore to give the bonus points. Each one of them clapped for their house, Slytherin going wild when they heard they were first and keeping quiet when Dumbledore gave the last points.

« Gryffindor wins the House Cup! »

The all room exploded into a giant cheer, clapping along with the three houses in the movie. Slytherin in the public were booing Dumbledore but clapping too, because they were all happy for Harry, Hermione and Ron. Even Neville had his fair share of applause.

When the movie ended and the end theme was finished, Laura and Carmilla weren’t ready to move yet so they let people out before standing.

« It was brilliant! The second one is next year, we have to go Carm! Please? »

Laura was giving her the puppy eyes, and there was nothing Carmilla could do against them.

« If you’re nice to me, Cupcake, France is not exactly next door from Canada, you know? »

Laura pouted but smiled, kissing her girlfriend. They walked to their hotel, picking something to eat from the room service. They were chatting about the show, what they liked the most and how Laura had seen Carmilla cheer for her house even though she kept denying it.

« I told you I didn’t. »

Laura mocked offense.

« You so did, Carm’! You’re just as much a Potterhead as I am! »

Carmilla smirked.

« Well, what can I say? You have a bad influence on me. »

Laura pouted again and the brunette chased it away with a languid kiss. Laura’s hands came to both side of her head, holding her close to deepen the kiss. They fell into the bed, Laura on top, straddling her girlfriend’s hips.

« I think I made you a promise earlier, didn’t I? »

Carmilla moaned when Laura bit her neck lightly, sucking on her pulse point.

« I think you did, Buttercup... »

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think of it? Was it good, should I write some Hollstein again? 
> 
> Have a wonderful weekend!  
> Xoxo, SCF :3


End file.
